OneWay Conversation
by ZodiacFire
Summary: Robin talks to an old friend, one night, on top of a grassy hill.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.

* * *

---

**_Teen Titans In:_** **One-Way Conversation**

**--- **

Two feet walked up on the grassy hill, overlooking the sunset of Jump City Bay as the wind blew it's calming rhythm.

"Hey," Robin stopped, staring in front of him as he fiddled with a rose in his hands. "I just wanted to say 'Hi' again. It's been a while since I last came and I'm sorry. It's just that Jump City doesn't save itself you know?" He tried to chuckle from his joke but only a false cough was manageable.

"I guess there's also some talking we need to do, to make up for the days that we missed seeing each other." Robin sat down on the grass on the hill, took a slow breath and exhaled. "The team's fine, we're still together even though it's been rough at some times. Our enemies make it harder and harder for us to fight them as they come up with sinister new ways to try and blackmail us. It never works, since I _am_ the protégé of Batman and all." He smiled. "It's been quiet lately too. I think that Beast Boy and Cyborg have actually grown up as they seem to have left their Game Station to the dust. I know I've stopped playing it less and less. Although, without BB's sound effects, the game really wasn't that much fun."

"How have you been doing though? I bet nothing has changed much. How could it though, you're in one place all the time, but you always were talking about it and I had hoped that I would see you there sometime too, though not so soon. I never thought you would go so soon too, but life never waits for you to make a decision, huh?" Robin suddenly laughed. "Haha! That reminds me of that one time when Beast Boy couldn't make up his mind in the Ice Cream shop. You were there too remember? It was either Rocky Road or Mint Chocolate Chip. We must have waited forever until they threatened to lock Beast Boy in the freezer if he didn't make up his mind. He ended up getting a mix of the two!" The Boy Wonder chuckled a bit as the image of Beast Boy inhaling the cone with the frozen treat on it.

"Heh, no, I didn't think you would forget that one. It was on that one summer day when we were thinking of all these crazy ways to get cool. There was also that Delivery Boy who had met us for the first time. That was something too." The Titan paused for a second, thinking of more to say.

"Cyborg got his car re-vamped!" Robin nodded towards the Tower as his own bike sat at the bottom of the hill, next to two iron gates. "It's faster than ever and his tracking system is top notch. I bet even the Justice League couldn't match it, but that's easier said than done. Batman had visited us the other day as well, checking up and all. I guess it was part of a routine thing that the JL wanted to do with us 'Rookies'. His stay wasn't hectic like I thought it would be. I know how much of a fan you were of him. I guess I did talk a little bit too much about him for you to become so interested. It's unfortunate that you had to miss him. Underneath all that armor and dark clothes he's got on, he's the most loyal man you would ever face. I _had_ wished to be like him. It seemed I had failed when Slade came around. Then, everyone forgave me, especially you. It was like nothing had ever happened between the team and you and I after that. That's why I could never leave from my bad decisions."

"Red X has also stopped making his appearances after you left. It was just like he dropped off the face of the earth, never to reveal that damned ugly mask to our faces again. I just hope that he isn't creating havoc somewhere else. I'm sure wherever that 'somewhere else' is, they've got a good police force and a couple of strong Meta-Humans on their side. But…I'm sure after that one night when he and I fought together, that that was the last of his theft spree. Now it's more like an errand boy for the drug dealers and mafia bosses. It isn't the most respectable job but he doesn't seem to want to be our enemy anymore. I guess it's a good thing."

"That reminds me, there was a message for you the other day. The recipients thought you were still with us when they sent it but I had to tell them the bad news. I guess it was luck that they didn't seam mad, but more of a pride factor. He was so proud of you, it was shining so hard in his eyes that even a blind man can see it. The message wasn't long after that, we said our goodbyes and moved along. Most of us have moved along like he had, but I still feel like a lot is stubbornly staying behind." Robin cast his eyes downwards and shifted his position to something more comfortable.

"Raven and I got into a fight the other day about that. She said that we mustn't forget who you were and how you've shaped our team to what it is today. I think she thought I was hanging behind when I thought she was the one dragging us down. Kind of ironic, huh? I know for sure, though, that we miss you."

"I keep thinking that you don't deserve a rocky grave, but something more immortalized. A piece of stone is going to erode away someday along with you and yet, in the star's would you live on forever. I remember you telling me you were a roamer before you came and found us. I've been to other countries and all but that was when I was with Batman. Official business doesn't get you to the sites and the people, just some stuffy room with annoying old men who care about the well-being of their money than even their own health. Sometimes I lay awake and think of all the places you've gone to. It was hard for you to travel everywhere wasn't it? No money some of the times and nobody knowing who you were. Yet, you met all sorts of people and went into all sorts of cities that are nothing like our own! I told the Titans that we would make a road trip someday and travel all over like you did." He paused. "They just give me funny, sad looks though. I knew myself that we wouldn't have enough time or resources to make it to everywhere."

"After our fight, Raven and I finally understood each other a little more on how we think of things. I guess I admit I was dragging the team down with my sudden depressed mood and Raven said she would try to not be so 'down to earth' like she always was. I think she's trying to be more positive on the outlook of things like you used to be. Sort of like making up for the space that was left behind." Robin then frowned and held up the rose in front of his face, petting the petals, feeling the smoothness of their leafs under his gloved touch.

"What I really hated was the rumor, that we had suddenly announced auditions for a replacement for you. Of course we denied it and put the false truth to rest, but what really gets me is the amount of people that had wound up on our doorstep, seeking to join us. If it wasn't for Cyborg, I think I would've hurt someone. No one could ever take your place. We will always be the Teen Titans, even if it's just me standing guard for Jump City alone. I think the rest of the team agrees as well." The wind started to move a little bit more as the sun's rays were all but gone from the bay waters on the horizon. Out in the middle, was a lone Tower shaped like 20th letter of the alphabet. In that Tower, were the heroes, risking their lives for the citizens who loves them and the enemies who hated them. Robin knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them had to go. Nothing lasts forever.

"Well…I guess I better be going. If I don't get back soon, Raven will pitch a fit. I just hope I'll be able to see you again. The talk was nice. I also got you this rose, it reminds me of your hair. Damn, you had such beautiful hair, and when I held it…but that was nothing compared to your eyes. I could swim in them for forever..." A lump was starting to form in his throat, but the Boy Wonder had learned in his life how to suppress emotions such as this. Batman had once said that getting too attached was the recipe for downfall. Robin placed the Rose on the lump of grass before him and stood up. For every night, he would pray that it was a dream. Of course, he had learned this as well with Batman, that dreams never do come true.

The night became older and the sun was gone. The Titan stood there on his two feet and sighed a heavy, weary sigh. They were together, surrounded by people he never knew and will never get to know, but she would.

Robin pressed his lips against his index and middle finger and placed them on the cold gravestone. It was the closest thing to a kiss that will ever come, and now, has passed. Even though they never said a word, it was obvious the true intentions of them both as they secretly played with the others emotions and thoughts. It wasn't until the last breaths, as he held her in his arms that they recited what was pure in their hearts to one another. Then, even though the physical flesh was still together, the souls of the two departed, but still waiting for when they rejoined again.

"Tell me, Starfire. Are you still waiting for me up there? Are you still watching us? Protecting us? It'll be a long time before I see you again, but it's worth the wait to me. I know the other Titans agree as well." Robin looked up in the blinking lights of the midnight blue sky.

"Voluna re des'trec'na, Koriand'r." _(My heart belongs to you, Koriand'r.)_ He whispered and smiled as a single flaming, red comet streaked across the sky, leaving the stars in it's wake to glow with a heavenly aura.

**End.**  
---

**T**hanks For Reading. : )

ZodiacFire


End file.
